Daily life with MON and RED
by nightmareslurk
Summary: Mon has been having a string of bad luck, Manako getting jumped by a perp in her perch, Zombina getting her head lopped off and rendering her useless in a fight, and various other mishaps. So to handle this problem Ms. Smith decides her girls need some help and an old friend of hers offers her assistance in the form of eleven professional mercs she has working for her. No problem.
1. Chapter 1

The corpse and the burn victim

Zombina story arc

 **Okay guys this is my first DLOMG fanfiction so please keep that in mind as you read, also I will be using a collection of oc's that did not make it into the final cut of my other fic in progress, "War is cold", as the POV (though it will swap between the pairing of that chapter as to keep things from getting lopsided), so if it looks like a character is based from tf2, they are. Now the first 4 arcs are already decided and I will be running a poll on my twitter or some other social media page as soon as I figure out how (if it doesn't work by arc three I'm going to just go by what is requested most in the reviews). Now as for the first six story arcs, Zombina first, then Tio, then Doppel, then Manako, then Lala, then Polt.**

 **But anyway, let there be fanfic! (feel free to give me ideas on a better catchphrase)**

Pyro's P.O.V.

A gasmask. That is what I saw when I looked in the mirror, a gasmask and a red fire-retardant suit to match with the pyro logo on the shoulder, couple sizes too big at that. Tracing along the Velcro making sure it was properly stuck to keep the mask on, Heaven, Hell, or wherever else knows I didn't need it to come off. When I had finished, I turned for the door of my room and collected my trusty loadout before reaching the door.

I sling my Backburner slung over my right shoulder, Reserve shooter over my left, Scorch shot on my left hip, Flare gun on the right, Axetinguisher next to the Reserve shooter on the left. It may be a bit much but when I get stuck having to use up all of the pressure in my little toy's tank to extinguish my team and reflect projectiles it kind of justifies the rest.

In the hall, Soldier is passing by at his usual rushed pace when he notices me and stops "PYRO, WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST NOW GETTING GEARED UP? THE ORDER TO PREPARE FOR SUIJIN WAS GIVEN FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!" the small Timorese man said in full seriousness

"hudda hudda huh, huh hudda huh." I reply explaining how I was getting my mask secured

"WELL NEXT TIME DO IT FASTER! THIS IS A WAR NOT A GIRLSCOUT EXPO, CUPCAKE!" he barks and turns back to walking down the hall, me right behind him

Soldier was a short man though he more than made up for it in bravado and his skill on the field. He was fully equipped with his Original slung diagonally over his shoulders, shotgun on his left hip, and an Equalizer on his right. He usually went in with less weaponry than me but had twice the ammo stored in the bread truck, as not to slow him down, or so he would say. The little man was the closest thing to a "leader" that our little team had, and while he was a bit of a nutcase so was every Soldier MANN Co. hired.

I reached the garage and waiting inside only our Engineer and Scout sat waiting for us next to Scout's Cadillac, both looking a little impatient.

"Took you lot long enough eh?" Scout whined

The middle eastern boy was a little bigger than Sol but almost half as thick, in his left hand was his Backscatter, Bonk on his right hip, and his Sandman on his back, ball in his pocket. He was one of the few of us that made additions to our uniforms, him having added a black turban instead of the usual baseball cap. The little bastard was annoying at times but he had a good heart, and in a business like this a good heart was a rare thing indeed.

"Give dem a brake Scout, you just got here yourself, didn't you?" Engie rumbled

Engie was an old fellow with dark skin from Ukraine, he was the oldest of us and we generally listened to and respected him. He had his Frontier justice and his Rescue ranger crossed in an x on his back, a Pistol on his left hip, Wrangler on his right, he had four wrenches on his belt, from left to right was the Jag, the Southern hospitality, the Atomizer, and a basic wrench, though under his glove he had the Gunslinger. I usually wound up hanging around him during fights, guarding his buildings from spies and rockets and the like.

"No I wasn't! I was here hours ago!" he bluffed

"Hudda huh." I corrected him

"Fuck you Pyro!" He scorned and got into the driver's seat "C'mon what ya waiting for? An invitation? Get in!"

All of us pile in with me and Engineer in the back and soldier riding shotgun to his insistence.

'Wait a second, weren't we supposed to be going to Viaduct today?' I thought slowly realizing something was off about this whole thing, we always had a pre-set calendar sent to us at the start of each month as so we would know where we would be going and in three years it had never faltered 'so why has it now?'

Zombina's P.O.V.

I walk with Manako on the way to work as per usual, trying figure out why the HELL Smith had called us in on our day off.

"It had better not be so she can shove her paperwork off on us! The guy who plays Daryl in The Walking Dead is at the mall today signing autographs and this is gonna make me miss it!" I vent to Manako in her little white dress with the floral patterns

"I doubt she would do that again so soon." She reassured though she barely believed a word that came out of her own mouth "Though she had a bit of an edge to her tone when she called. I wonder what it was about"

We walked in silence for a few minutes as I tried to figure out what it could be that was important enough to pull me into work on the one day I had NEEDED to have a day off on, before I broke the silence.

"Who knows." I mumble as we come to a stop outside of MON H.Q. "But we're about to find out."

Pyro's P.O.V.

We pull up at the base of the mountain next to the bread truck, our fellow R.E.D.'s waiting on us.

Our Demoman who swore up and down that I was a woman opened my door for me "Cinerite."

The Mexican demolitionist beside me was always trying to show off for any female that would pay him attention and that included the one person on the team he believed was a woman. He had a Loch-n-load in hand, stickybomb launcher on his left hip and a Persian persuader on his right. On his head sat an over exaggerated sombrero with miniature bombs and explosions depicted on the brim.

I sigh 'This is the cost of secrecy, I really should've known this would happen when I signed up.' And get out of the car

"Have we kept you waiting long?" Engie asks

"No, my friend we have only been here for five minutes." Heavy stated

Our Heavy Weapons Guy is a somber and kind hearted giant but don't let that fool you, he was a terrifying force during the Sudan revolution and after the war ended he joined this team looking for a new war to fight in. He was equipped with the Brass beast in hand, Family business on his back, Fist of steel on his hands, and a box of Sandviches, Second bananas, and Dalakohs bars. He still wore his old barret from his revolution days.

Medic then spoke "Indeed, though we should be getting along now if we wish to make it to Suijin before nine A.M."

The British doctor was with heavy as peanut butter with jelly or Kool-Aid and sugar, rarely splitting ways in battle with Medic being very careful to stand behind the giant of a man. He was equipped with his Kritzkrieg in hand, Blutsaugher (pronounced Blue-t-saw-gr) on his left hip and his Crusader's crossbow and his right, his Ubersaw rested on his belt though most of the were hidden by his lab coat.

"Yeah, probably be a good idea, Doc." Sniper said before starting to walk toward the path up "Well Don't just stand around, let's get a move on."

Snipes was the only other American on the team and he was the epitome of the American stereotype, loud, upbeat, and tough, but he was one thing that made him parallel the original R.E.D. Sniper, and that was his professionalism when he was at work. His Classic in hand, Razorback on… his back, Cleaner's carbine on his right hip, Shanasha on his left.

Spy closed his shaving mirror and spoke "Friends, I recommend we proceed with caution. This is the first time in years the Administrator's plans have deviated and I doubt she did so for no reason… or an innocent one at that." And proceed after sniper

The Asian man was the second brightest of us and the most well-mannered, though he was easily one of the most dangerous out of us. His Ballisong in his coat, his ambassador and disguise kit with it, cloak and dagger on his wrist, dead ringer in his pant pocket.

 **One and a half hours later**

We reach the top at long last the ability to rest is amazing and the silence is fantastic! A thought then comes to mind 'Silence? It shouldn't be quiet up here, the B.L.U.'s cars were in the parking lot.' As worry starts to grow I voice my worries to my team with a few mumbles

"The fire-devil is right… it is much too quiet for them being here." Heavy speaks using his little nickname for me

"The Firebug is not wrong." He Engineer turns to us "Heavy, Soldier, Scout, go check on them, would you? We don't want them dead before we can kick their asses today." He ends with a smirk and the rest of us break out laughing as the three he asked head off toward the B.L.U. base on the other side of the shrine.

Meanwhile we get to work around spawn. Engie setting up the respawn system and turning off the one back at Hydro, where we had spent the last week, me, Demo, and Sniper were unloading the crates of food and ammo as Medic and Spy stocked the resupply locker. We had almost gotten halfway done when we heard gunfire… particularly from a minigun, scattergun, and explosions to boot.

"The mates are in trouble!" Medic called from inside "Get your asses moving!" and rushes out of the doors and past us, Spy and Engie just behind him

We drop what we're doing and chase after them, not wanting to miss out on beating the hell out whoever had fucked up royally enough to mess with our guys. But then we got there, and what we saw was something I did not expect.

Zombina's P.O.V.

"The Nephilim are a collection of devil giants." Mrs. Smith started with me and the other three members of MON dressed in our mission uniforms

Pyro's P.O.V.

Three bastards all at least fifteen feet tall with leathery batwings, goat hooves and a scorpion's tail, were towering high as Heavy laid into them with all the damage the gun in his hands could do, Scout and Soldier doing the same, all of which having barely any effect. The area outside of the B.L.U. spawn was spattered in gore and as far as I could tell the only survivors were their Sniper, who was assisting our guys, and their Heavy, who was unconscious on the ground. This was when the big guys took notice of the six new victims who had just arrived and a wicked grin came onto their faces.

Zombina's P.O.V.

"They have the abilities to fly, unprecedented strength, as well as breathing fire." She continued

Pyro's P.O.V.

The big one in the center pulled a large tree from the ground and threw it our way, all of us just barely getting out of the way before it made impact. The one to its right reared back its head and let out a jet of flame at mine and Spy's direction, at that moment a thought came to mind and I smirked under my mask before pushing Spy out of the way, letting the fire wash over me and come out unscathed, though coated in black soot thanks, to the wonderful uniform our boss had given me.

'Fire eh? You've chosen the weapons and now you'll pay for that decision.' I think, wiping the soot from my goggles and mumble to Scout "Het Ha Hedy!"

"On it!" he shouts and makes a break for the blue-clad fat man, throws the Brazilian's arm over his shoulder and starts to drag him back to safety

Zombina's P.O.V.

"Yes." Manako spoke "They are really quite dangerous, and were not even considered for the cultural exchange bill. Though I must ask, what does this have to do with your calling us?"

"What I'm getting at is we are using a case of three of these rampaging beings to test a set of potential recruits for when the bill is changed." She replied in a serious tone

"You're using that as a TEST!" Tio practically shouted "What if they get killed?

Pyro's P.O.V.

I rush at the smallest one with the B.L.U. Sniper laying into him with arrows from his Huntsman, forcing the big bastard away from his allies toward the cliff. When we get him to the edge, Soldier launched himself into the giant's chest, shoving him off and down the mountainside, its final scream filling the air, followed by a heavy thud.

As the Sniper helps Sol up I turn to the others to see how they were handling their respective parts of the plan. Our Sniper had made it to his perch and had his sights trained on the medium sized one's head, Spy was assisting engineer get his buildings ready, Medic was almost fully charged and Demo was buying time with Scout.

Engie gave a dark grin as he pulled the wrangler from his hip aiming the devise at the large one, seven level three sentries set their sights on him before they began to poor bullets and rockets into his leathery hide. The beast growled in rage and turned to its companion for aid only for its head to explode into a cloud of pinkish-red mist, courtesy of Snipes. Now the large one left alone with ten angry mercenaries with weapons, a new emotion was creeping its way into the monster's heart. An emotion it had never felt before, nor was it an emotion he even believed he could feel.

The emotion? Was fear.

Zombina's P.O.V.

"Yeah, Smith this is a new level of fucked up." I chime in

"They will not die." An old females voice spoke from the end of the table. An old woman in a purple business dress leaned out of the darkness "My mercenaries are not killed that easily. Believe me. I've tried."

Pyro's P.O.V.

We stand over the body of the giants we had dispatched, Medic was having a field day with cutting pieces from them to study later. Heavy was tending to his counterpart with the B.L.U. Sniper, who had been mumbling incoherently the entire time.

The lanky Jamaican was a person I knew little about, as when you spent all of the time you're around one another trading fire and arrows you don't have much to talk about. He used the Huntsman, SMG, Jarate, and the Bushwacka. The one thing I do know for sure about him as a person is he can't resist taunting after almost every kill, though he was acting understandably off by not doing so.

Medic had said that the B.L.U. Heavy would pull through with a full recovery, only having suffered a few broken ribs, fractured skull, and a head injury. All in all, it could have been worse, though the other B.L.U. mercs should respawn any time now.

Come to think of it the fight had taken some fifteen minutes and the bodies from what Medic said had been thrown into death's maw about forty-five minutes beforehand…. HOLY SHIT! I then mumble to my team that they've been dead for an hour and if they haven't respawned by now then that means… they're dead for real. The devils must have gotten them before they could get into the system.

"The hell are we goin' ta do now?" Sniper shouted "We're fucked and out of a job!"

"Crosshairs is right" Scout agreed "no B.L.U. fuckers for us to shoot at means no cash."

"On the contrary boys, you have just earned yourselves a new job. One of a more 'legal' standing." The old woman's voice spoke from everywhere "I will explain on the trip there, as for now take the teleporter by the control point. I would like to do so in person."

The lot of us look at one another and give various expressions of relief, anger, shock, and pain. Though we all gave in and lined up at the teleporter, the B.L.U. Heavy was allowed to go first due to his injuries. He was almost as big as our behemoth but not quite muscular, he unlike the Sniper I actually knew decently well. Him and I would hang out at the gun show and discuss our teams. Also, he was not as much of a heavy weapons guy as ours, the Brazil native opting instead for the smaller Tomislav.

After a few minutes, we had all gone through and were in the first-class section of an airliner. In a seat on the far corner of the room was the one and only purple-clad hag who put this game together, The Administrator. She had a cold grin on her face as she looked at us and an even colder look in her eyes that could freeze hell over.

"Gentlemen." She said casually "It is good to see most of you survived."

A bolt of anger shot across the survivors of B.L.U and the Heavy spoke up "You little BITCH! Our team is dead and you have da nerve ta look us in the eyes as though it doesn't even matter? I should rip you in half!"

"He ain't wrong ya know, mon." the Sniper joins in with Heavy but in a quieter more venom-laced tone "we really should run ya through."

"Then you will be left without a job and I don't think a normal nine to five is going to sustain your current lifestyles. Am I wrong gentlemen?" she questions coolly with a raised eyebrow

With a growl and a few threats under their breath the pair subside allowing our Heavy to ask "What might I inquire is this new job we have 'earned'." The word coming out like it were something he had never heard before

"All of you are aware of the cultural exchange bill that was passed in Japan almost five years ago, now?" she inquired

We all nod or offer an audible response as anybody who has even glanced at the tv or the newspaper had at least heard about the bill along with the existence of liminals. A couple of weeks ago, Switzerland had passed a more evolved version of the bill and Canada had followed not long after.

"So, what has this gotta do with the job?" Sniper leaned on the seat in front of her

"As you know at first the bill had MANY loopholes for liminals to commit rather serious crimes. Though have been altered recently to allow for highly skilled human officers of MON to arrest and deal with such cases just as the team of liminals currently does." She then pauses "To answer your question, these officers are still green and only one of them has any real combat experience prior to signing on. The eleven of you will be signed as MON agents and handle the training of this team along with any future recruits. You will also be joining them on missions involving both human and liminal perpetrators."

"ARE YOU SAYING WE ARE BEING DRAFTED INTO THE MILITARY POLICE?" soldier questioned

"In a manner of speaking, yes you will." The old woman replied the coolness of her voice still unnerving

Solly just smiled at this and the rest of us were fine with the job as it seemed like it would prove easier than the current nine to five firefights. Though three big questions remained, I asked the first and probably the most important. What's the pay going to be like?

She turned to me and responded "You will receive the same pay as you do now. You are an important part of this little agreement and we will be treating you as such."

Engie asked the next "Why?" the question was simple enough but it was one we all wanted an answer to

"The world is changing gentlemen and liminals ARE becoming part of society. Most businesses do not see this but we do. Therefore, we are using the eleven of you as a sign of good will from Team Fortress Industries toward the exchange bill." She explained

Of course, we were being _used_ for something like this, we had grown used to being pawns in her little game. She then continued with "You will however continue to receive contracts, as to help sweeten the deal."

We all were very on board at this point, even the survivors of B.L.U. had begun to come around, however it was our master of espionage, Spy that asked _the question_ "And what of the respawn system? Will we still have the use of it."

It was at this question that the old wretch's look went from cold to one of malice before saying in a disturbingly calm voice "No. If you are foolish enough to die then you will remain dead. We will not save you from your mistakes this time."

At that moment, our blood went cold. We had all walked through the barren plains of hell more times than I care to remember, but dying for real? That was a concept I didn't like in the slightest, I still had an Engineer to protect and Spies to hunt and then burn. I didn't like the idea so I turned to my hard-hatted friend for his opinion.

He turned to me and then the rest of the team and nodded before turning to the Administrator "We accept this task, old woman."

The B.L.U. Heavy sighs "We will join you as well, though we would request a temporary leave of absence. We need time to… come to terms with recent tragedy."

"Understandable, you will be given the time you need." She agrees "You will stay on the plane when we arrive, as for the rest of you, you will be escorted from the airport to MON H.Q. by Agent Smith and be introduced to your new coworkers, as well as be given your new quarters, uniforms, and other living arrangements. Are there any more questions?"

Medic nodded as we came over the city "Will I be giving these new teammates the same enhancements as the others?"

"Only if they willingly condone to such, there will be none of you slipping sedatives into their food or drinks and experimenting as per your usual means. If I hear of you doing such you will be immediately removed from the agreement and punished accordingly." She said coolly to the doctor's dismay as we landed "Gentlemen, we have arrived."

We gather around the plane's hatch as it connects to the terminal and the door slides open. When given the all clear we exit and head for the exit of the airport, and see a jet-black limousine with a sign on the side, reading 'TF'. Realizing what it stood for as the window rolled down we saw who we assumed to be the Agent Smith we were told about, the young woman gave of the same vibe as Miss Pauling, save with less of a hidden evil thing to her.

"Boys, it's good to see you pulled through alright. Get in and we can get you caught up on the specifics of your new job." She says with a smile and opens the door, Heavy having to squeeze in due to the low roof

"So, what are we gonna be workin with, mi querido?" Demo asks as the limo pulls out

"Yeah are we gonna be on a team with Dracula and Frankenstein's monster or something?" Sniper asked with a hopeful look

"No, none of your new colleagues are vampires, though one of them is undead." The team of women part was something that made Demo grow a smile, she continued "You will be on a team with a zombie, a cyclops, an ogre, and a doppleganger. You'll be made aware of their positions on the team as well as anything else you will need to know. And Medic, you will be provided with full medical files for each of them."

"ZOMBIE!" I shout clearly through my mask

"Yes, a zombie. That won't be a problem, will it?" She asks with a bit of an edge to her voice

Engineer explains "The Pyrotechnic is just very much a fan of the Zombie genre, he's probably gonna have a field day working with one." At which I nod rapidly

A smile crosses her face at this and is about to speak when she looks out of the window and turns back to us "We're here."

 **Okay guys that was the first chapter, what do you think? I originally intended on giving Zombina a bigger part in this chapter but I didn't want to drag this out to long as it is mostly just a prologue through Pyro's eyes to set things up.**

 **Now a lot of you probably got lost awhile back so I'll give a quick explanation. Team Fortress 2 is a free to play online fps that has recently turned ten years old, I have been a part of this community for three of those and they have been some of the best of my life. DLOMG has been my latest big obsession and I wanted to make something to contribute to the community so here is this little story to help me practice writing Monster Musume and I am using something I'm used to help me work with something new.**

 **Also, if you like what you read and are interested in the story and want to check out Team Fortress it is on Steam, completely free. My name on it is Kaiser5578 so feel free to look me up and play with an unestablished author and don't forget to throw reviews my way.**

 **Anyways until next time remember**

 **~NIGHTMARESLURK**


	2. Chapter 2

DLOMG fic

 **Okay I already said most of what I wanted to in the last author's note but I just want to apologize that that it was delayed a day in its release. The internet in my neighborhood was down thanks to some of blokes working with the cables around the area. I know none of you would have noticed but I felt the need to apologize anyway.**

 **Also, last time I forgot to add a link to the Team Fortress 2 wiki so you would be able to see what the weapons and uniforms looked like if you were interested, here is the URL: .com**

 **But enough of that, and let there be fanfiction (still looking for a new catchphrase so feel free to give me ideas)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DAILY LIFE OF MONSTER GIRLS OR TEAM FORTRESS, ONLY MY OC'S AND THE STORY ARE MINE**

The corpse and the burn victim: part 2

Zombina's P.O.V.

"The hell does she mean, mentors?!" I shout to the others in the breakroom "Last time I checked we are BADASSES! Why do we need mentors?!"

Tio stood next to the vending machine, taking out her wallet "I'm really not sure, but I'm sure it's for a good reason."

"Yes, it never hurts to improve, Zombina." Manako chimes in

"I could go without getting shot again." Dopple sighed rubbing the recently acquired scar on her shoulder before looking at me with a smirk "That's your job."

"So, all of you are fine with this?" I demand and promptly receive three nods in reply "Fine, I'll go along with it. But the second this turns out to be a waste of time…"

"I assure you Zombina, it will not be a waste of time. These individuals are professionals and each of them have more experience than all of you put together." Ms. Smith spoke as she entered the room "I have no doubt they'll be able to teach you a thing or two."

"Wait, you're here and you left to get them from the airport. Where are they?" Tio questioned taking her Oreos out of the machine

"The gentlemen will be here momentarily, they just have to get into their new uniforms and pick up their badges from Gertrude." She sits in her chair at the end of the table and notices the look of frustration still on my face "Zombina, you really should relax."

Before I could say anything Manako asked nervously "Do they know _what_ we are?"

That was something that hadn't crossed my mind and from the looks on Tio and Doppel's faces it hadn't come to them either. I didn't really care that much if they don't like what I am, but it does hurt just a little. It was Manako I was worried about if they didn't, she _was_ pretty sensitive after all, but before I could think further there was a knock at the door followed by a deep voice with a thick Russian sounding accent.

"Ms. Smith? We are ready, may we come in?" It spoke

"Yeah, Engineer you can all come in." she responded leaning back in her chair

The door opened and through it came nine men that from the looks of it, came from around the world. The small middle eastern boy sat across from Manako a grin on his face as he nodded to her, the short Asian man stood erect behind him without much expression, the Latino sat next to Tio giving a grin to Ms. Smith, the small black man sat at the head of the table opposite of Ms. Smith, the larger one sat stood behind the smaller white man in a lab coat across from Tio, the man with sunglasses sat across from me, the one in a balaclava sat across from Doppel, and the one in the rubber suit sat next to the older black man.

"Ladies." The masked man said

"Hi, it's totally nice to meet you!" Tio said joyfully extending her hand to the man across from her "I'm Tio."

The man shook her hand with his black rubber gloved one not visibly fazed by her size "It's lovely to meet ya to luv. I'm my team's medic and I look forward to workin' with ya. And this large fellow behind me is our heavy weapons guy, he may come off a little intimidating at first but I assure you, there are few kinder than him."

"You flatter me Doctor." The giant man spoke in a thick accent his voice was soft and low not like you would expect from somebody his size

"People call me Scout, and I gotta say I did _not_ expect to be on a team of such lovely ladies." The middle eastern boy said, blowing a kiss at Manako, making her blush

I was about to say something before the Asian man promptly smacked him in the back of his head and barking "SHOW SOME RESPECT BOY! IF YOU DO NOT I WILL SEVERLY REPREMEND YOU BY SHOVING MY BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE TASTING RUBBER!"

The boy shot up and glared at the shorter man "Fuck you, Sol!" and tackled him while the rest of us watched

This went on for a few moments before Heavy walked over and separated them, picking them up by the scruff of their necks like kittens "Stop this foolishness or I will tie you to your chairs." And sat them back down and turning to us "I apologize for their behavior, they do not know how to act."

Ms. Smith stood and walked to the door "Well I'll leave you all to get acquainted, and do try not to kill each other."

When she left, we sat there in silence until I felt a little off and turned to see the thing in the rubber suit staring at me, no emotion showing through its mask "Ummm… Hi?"

It waves and continues staring "Why is it doing that?"

"Pyro is very much into the zombie genre, and is like a giddy leetle child getting to meet a real one." The old man in a hard hat replied and the masked thing nodded

I smirked at that and a something came to mind "Favorite Zombie movie?"

It mumbles something behind its mask and I raise my eyebrow before the old man translates "He says, Dawn of the dead."

I smile even wider at that "What's the idea of old zombie movies that the new ones just don't have?"

It mumbles again and the old man relays its words again "He says, 'the slow but constant threat of an enemy constantly growing in numbers that can't be defeated, only slowed.'"

"Finally, somebody else who gets it!" I exclaim happy to have somebody else around who understands the real point of the genre "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Doppel asks with a sly grin, and the others all looking at us

I blush lightly "What! I'm just happy to have somebody around with the same taste in movies." And to show I'm perfectly relaxed I put my legs up on the table, leaning back into my chair.

Sol smiled "HA! GASMASK IS FINALLY GROWING UP I SEE."

The man in sunglasses grins "It's high time Pyro found himself a girlfriend, maybe she can get him outta that damnable suit." And claps me on the

"We just have similar taste in movies!" I exclaim defensively but an idea comes to mind "But if he's up for a little necrophilia…"

That shut them up pretty fast and we were silent again until the man in s suit spoke up "So if we are going to be training you we would like to know your skills and abilities, so we can formulate a training regimen."

"Oh yes, of course." Manako said "I'm a sniper, having only one eye gives me excellent aim but gives me poor depth perception. Zombina is essentially immortal and indestructible, so long as her head isn't crushed or ruined and is an excellent fighter. Tio has monumental strength and Doppel can change her form to anything she chooses."

"Alright, some skills we're used to, some we don't. we can work with it." The old man says

"Training'll begin next Monday, though we would like each of you to swing by the Med bay and checkup with the Doc beforehand." The Latino says, getting up and heading for the door

"Yes, it's a date." Medic grins

Time-skip to the our four favorite badasses at Manako's house discussing the REDs

"I like them, they're funny. The Medic and Heavy seems really nice to." Tio says, eating a bag of lays on the recliner

"Yeah, it's great to have a movie buddy, who's as into zombie movies as I am." I say laying on the couch

"I wonder what's under that mask though?" Doppel said sitting on my legs "He didn't take it off once, how did his team even understand him?"

"They probably did it through tile and error, he seemed especially close to the Engineer." Manako offered from the other recliner

"I'm actually interested in seeing what they have planned, and I wanna see what they can do in a fight." I say trying to imagine the nine actually doing something

"Well you'll get to see one on Monday, but you won't know the other until the law is changed. Though I would like to see what they can do." Manako assured with light enthusiasm

Pyro's P.O.V.

"So, amigos how we gonna go about this?" Demo asks us with an eyebrow raised "Not all to certain on how to train liminals. Let alone this collection of 'em."

"Well boys, I have ideas for the Monoeye. She is a sharpshooter after all, but I'm gonna have to test 'er to be sure." Sniper offered

"As with I and the Doppelganger, though in her file is a bit… un-informing." Spy said and emphasized by showing us the file in question containing a grand total of one paper "Almost as though the agency knows next to nothing about her, I already like her."

Scout grinned "Don't start with that age play fetish of yours, okay? We know we accept it as you but not everybody is into that shit." The death glare he received from the ski-mask clad man propelled the rest of us into a roar of laughter, Scout had been using that ever since he learned of Spy's little secret

After we pulled ourselves back together we continued to go back and forth with ideas about how to go about training the group of oddballs, though we eventually came to a consensus. We hoped to hell the girls were half as good as Smith had told us, as we would be putting them to the test very, very soon.

Time skip to the next day

Tio's P.O.V.

I had finished all of my errands for the day and found myself with nothing to do so, I figured I might as well go and see that sweet British guy at the Med bay. I stopped at the vending machine and bought a pack of Doritos before knocking on the twin doors, followed quickly by the Doctor calling "Come in!"

I walk through the doors and glance around the room. It's a lot messier than it was a few days ago, every bed except for one was covered in files, viles of weird liquids, syringes, devices, and medical instruments. At the one stretcher that was cleared Medic sat in a grey-plaid vest that would have looked much better with a red or maybe a blue necktie, I'd have to try and get him to try a couple later.

"Tio, how are you? To what do I owe the pleasure?" the small man asks with a grin

"I got bored and I was in the area so, I figured I'd drop by to check in with you. So, what exactly was it you wanted to do?" I ask while taking a seat on the bed

"Well I wanted to ask each of you if you would be alright with me making certain… _upgrades._ " He put that last word a little carefully, making me pause

"What kind of upgrades?" I ask, a little worried

He shrugs "Nothing much, Luv, just a couple of devices and an implant of two."

"I don't see how implants would be very helpful, and I don't think I need them." I say looking down at my chest, making the doctor blush

"No, no, no, not those kinds of implants! I was referring to the ubercharge device, a resurrection unit, and of course my personal favorite, the kritz vein. They grant special abilities when used in combination with my mediguns." He corrects very quickly, regaining his composure

"Oh, okay, I could use that actually. How are you going to…" I was in the process of asking when he stuck me in the side of the neck with a needle and everything suddenly went black with the last thing I saw being the British man's face

Medic's P.O.V.

After sedating the large ogre girl, I lay her down on the stretcher and get to work, removing her shirt and collecting my table of instruments. I select a silvery scalpel and drag it down her stomach, and peeling the skin back and suddenly remember what I'm supposed to have done to start. I move over to another table and grab the Medigun, setting it up above her, to keep her from dying during the surgery.

I then reach in and remove the heart, and grab the ubercharge unit from the tray "Let's hope this goes better than it did with the others, an ogre's heart should be able to withstand the…" the heart starts to glow a metallic red just as it is supposed to do "Ha-ha! It actually worked without me having to replace the heart!"

It would be an understatement to say that I am pleasantly surprised, never before had I actually been able to combine the machine successfully with my patients' original heart. I would have to tell the others when I saw them, though I wondered if the rest of the girl's team would be as durable as her… oh well I'll cross that bridge when I cut them open. And I put my hands to the base of her ribcage, holding it open a bit as I shove the heart back into place.

"That should do for that, now on to the resurrection unit." I say as I collect the device from the table and get to work

Four-hour time skip

Tio's P.O.V.

I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the room "What happened? The last thing I remember was coming in here to see that British guy and…" suddenly I remember the needle and my chest and stomach feel a little soar

"Aww, good to see that you're awake Luv. The devices are in and from what I can tell you don't have _many_ negative reactions to them, but who needs their both kidneys anyway?" that makes my blood go cold "But now that you're awake I would like to ask you something."

"W-what?" I was genuinely starting to be afraid of this guy, but what confused me even more was that I think he noticed

"Well there is this Swiss desert café and Heavy is not interested so, I was wondering if you would care to join me?" he asked with a smile

"Well I umm…" I was interrupted by my stomach growling "Yeah let's eat!"

He grabbed his coat and handed me my shirt... I look down and notice for the first time I noticed I was only in my skirt and bra, I do what is totally reasonable and let out a really loud shriek.

Short time skip

Medic's P.O.V.

I open the diner door for her as she ducks through, thanking me before the waiter takes us to a booth because Tio can't use a normal sized chair. After the waiter gives us our drinks and leaves us, we start to chat.

"I couldn't help but notice your excellent fashion sense and I was wondering if later on you could recommend a shop or two. You see I'm afraid I'm not all too familiar with the town." I ask

"Thanks, I just love it when people notice. And sure, you and I are going on a full-blown shopping spree. Tomorrow sound good?" her voice full of glee

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful." I reply "Though it's on me, same with the food."

"Are you sure? I could take my share of it." She asks

"I am certain, it is only right of me to pay such a kind lady's tab for accompanying me." I assure

Suddenly all of the waiters turn towards me before the manager asks "Did you say you're going to pay her tab?" I nod with a raised eyebrow, causing the man and his staff to burst into excitement "The business will survive! Here's the bill no take backs!"

More than a little confused by the servers' and manager's reaction I look at the paper and upon reading the number on the sheet I go paler than my lab coat '1776800.57 yen… how in the hell did they let her rack up that high of a tab?' I begin to scream and cry internally as I reach into my vest and get the money 'It's a good thing I converted my pounds to yen I suppose.'

As we continue to eat and chat I start to ease mentally from my prior worries, if this was how things were going to go, and I hope they do, then I could certainly get used to this.

 **Okay guys that's chapter two and sorry it's shorter than the last one and it's a day late but as you could guess my writing schedule has been a little wonky this week due to the holidays (** _ **family, right?)**_ **, but I'm back in the normal swing of things until the December holidays. I will also be starting a second DLOMG fiction soon, I would like people to vote in the reviews for what you would prefer between a siren, a manticore, or an ant arachne. It will be the usual and very expected harem fic so everybody will have a few chapters into the story to vote. The first three I have set for 'in order' a Cheshire cat, a dragon, and a black harpy.**

 **Also, I have had almost seventy views on the first chapter alone, a new personal record I must say so, thank you all.**

 **Twitter:** /Nightmareslurk

 **Steam: Kaiser5578**

 **Make sure to follow on twitter and join me on steam to hang out with your new not-least-favorite author.**

 **Anyways until next time and remember, NIGHTMARESLURK**


	3. Chapter 3

DLOMG fic

 **Hey guys Nightmare here, and I'd just like to thank all of you for the support and the first couple of reviews. I have decided on a rough schedule but it is subject to change as I have to use a school provided laptop due to my own computer not having Microsoft word. I may have to take a particularly long break come the summer but I will try to find a way around it before then.**

 **In other news, I have begun work on my DLOMG harem fic so, yes, I have conformed to the meta. Expect it sometime soon (probably), though I have no solid release date as of now. Also, I have started to translate the story into a Spanish edition so if anybody could please check it over and let me know if it's legible it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Now on with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DLOMG**

Pyro's P.O.V.

After the meeting to decide upon the fresh meat's training we had all left to further investigate our new living quarters and working conditions. Medic had gone to prepare his lab err…. Med bay for his new test subjects… patients, I mean patients. Engie had gotten a rather large garage full of tools and machinery for him to work with, he was very pleased when he learned he would have a collection of liminal technology for him to experiment with as well. The rest of us on the other hand?

We had been stuck into default rooms with next to nothing meant to accommodate us, so two days later I threw a shopping list together of the various things we would be needing and prepared to leave but was stopped by Medic out of his lab coat as always when we aren't on the clock.

"Slow yourself my friend, I will be coming with you. Ms. Tio will be meeting me there for our little shopping venture." The doctor said "You appear as though you could stand for a change of wardrobe as well, that color doesn't fit you."

I look over my new uniform and scoff a little at the yellow-orange that had taken the place of my red, the girls had pulled it off but on my suit, it was hideous. My weapons had had the same change of hue, I hated the colors but I could get over it. Though a change in wardrobe did include hats… fuck it. I then mumbled for the man to lead the way as I had no god damn clue where the mall or supermarket or whatever the hell there is here was.

"Very well, come along than, it is not very far of a walk." He said and turned down the hall, me right behind

Zombina's P.O.V.

"Thanks for letting me come along with you Tio, I've been running low on clothes that aren't full of holes." I say to the ogress walking to my left

"I'm just happy to have somebody here to make sure I don't say or do something stupid, I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of Doctor." She said

"Oh, he's coming with us?" when she nods I laugh "What are ya into him or something."

"What? No." She says waving her hands and blushing lightly "It's just that I don't want to embarrass myself in front of my new friend, he's really nice and stuff but I don't want him thinking I'm a idiot."

"Ha-ha! So, how'd you two wind up _friends_ anyway? I though you two only saw each other a couple of days ago." I ask

"Oh, I went for my check-up yesterday afternoon, he put a lot of little gadgets and gizmos in me. I don't know what they do though." She replies "Have you checked in with him yet?"

"…Yeah… I did…" I reply thinking back to yesterday morning

Flashback

I kick the door open and step into the Med bay and shout "Hey doc! I'm here for that check-up!"

"Very good!" the British accent calls back "Just take a seat on the table my undead friend, I will be with you in just a moment!"

I sit on the stretcher waiting for him to finish whatever it was he was doing, looking around at the mess of papers, sharp things, and… blood? Before I could check it out Medic came into the room, his white labcoat was MON yellow and had some blood on it and his red gloves were now black.

"Zombina is your name, right?" He asked with a smile

"Yeah, and what about you? I know your name can't be 'Medic'." I ask jokingly

"Well that is the only name you need to know, so please just Medic or Doctor or anything really but my name is something that will not be known." He said and continued "Now on with the appointment. I know little of how the undead function so this is just going to be a little touch and go."

"Okay, so what are we gonna do first?" I ask leaning back and resting my leg across the other

"To begin let's just do the usual check-up things and then we'll go from there. Is that good?" he asks with an air of strange glee "I'm very excited to see how it is you function and your anatomy as well! So, if you could remove your clothing please?"

End of flashback

"After that he was really… handsy. And the weird part was he really just seemed fascinated in how I work and stuff. The last part though was what freaked me out." I continue

Flashback

"Now, as you are by all means indestructible, an ubercharge unit and a resurrection device would be of no real value for you so we will be skipping over them. So, instead let's just test and see if the Medigun even works on you so I can at least find out what alterations I'll need to make to the formula so I can heal you the same as the others." He said while collecting one of the strange devices from the table and hooking it up to a cable above me

"So, what does this thing do anyhow?" I ask studying the odd contraption

"You see I flick this switch and train the beam on you like so…" He flipped the switch in question and a red beam came out and stuck onto me, it was weird how much it… stung? Wait that can't be right… "And any wounds inflicted that have not begun to heal naturally, will be sealed up very quickly. It is a wonderful way to keep the chaps in a fight when we're outmatched and outnumbered. Though to make sure it works on you I will need to inflict a wound or two, is that alright?"

"Yeah sure, I'm a zombie remember? I can't feel pain." I reply with a grin

"I know but I just wanted to make certain. Now hold still, I don't wish to damage you to badly." He said and picked up his bonesaw, reeling back his arm and plunging it into my stomach

There was a really weird sound that came after it, I had heard it before but I couldn't remember. There was a feeling where he had stabbed me to, it was such an awful feeling yet so familiar. What the hell was the sound and what was that feeling? I couldn't figure it out until a voice and a pair of gloved hands on my shoulders shaking me brought me back to reality.

"Ms. Zombina? Ms. Zombina? Zombina! Are you alright?!" Medic was asking frantically "I thought you can't feel pain, why did you scream?"

Scream? The sound… it had been me screaming and that feeling, was pain? No that can't be right, I haven't felt pain since I was alive so how the hell was that possible?

"What the hell happened? What did that thing do?" I ask frantically

"Interesting, it would appear that while the formula does heal you it also takes away your inability to feel pain, it is likely due to your undead nature. At least while in contact with the beam." The young British man says a little to excitedly "I will get to work on an alteration of the formula for you, though I may have to make a separate chamber in my Medigun to store it. I will have to inform the Engineer as well so he can make another separate compartment inside of his dispenser, though I do wonder how he would transition between the two…"

All the while as he went on about how interesting the whole debacle was I just sat there thinking about what the machine had just done. It really was amazing, there was no doubt there, and I really wouldn't mind not having to do any more patchwork but I just couldn't get over it. Though it had taken a minute for me to figure out the sound had been me screaming there had been a second, much smaller sound. I knew this one though, it was one I heard from Manako, Tio, Doppel, Smith, Loverboy, even Medic. A heartbeat. My heart had beat, it had beat just once.

End of flashback

"It was like I was alive, even if it was just for a minute. The fact that he knows a way to actually hurt me, it kinda freaks me out. I'm not used to being vulnerable like this and I'm hating it, but part of me wants to see if he can help me y'know remember who I was before I died." I say kind of to myself and kind of to Tio

"Maybe, but I don't think that memories are much of a medical thing. That's more in the mind, isn't it?" Tio said with a finger on her chin "Maybe you should ask him anyways, I mean he might have a way to do it."

Time skip transition screen of a chibi Heavy with a much smaller chibi Medic in a pocket on his chest

Pyro's P.O.V.

I walk next to my team's resident mad scientist as he leads me toward the shopping center, while constantly talking about the ogre and how _interesting_ her anatomy was and how he she was going to make such an amazing pocket as like heavy, she would completely block any oncoming damage with her sheer size. As annoying as it was when he would go into these longwinded rants about how much he liked or hated something and why he felt so, I couldn't help but feel a little happy that he had actually taken a liking to her. Though what made me even happier was the fact he had evidently not gone too far and gotten himself fired, always a good thing.

I was taking a quick last rundown of my list as we walked just to make sure I hadn't forgotten to wright anything down. For Scout, there were various expensive golden chains and rings I had no intention of buying, for Soldier there were several books including a copy of 'The art of war' as his old one had stopped a bullet meant for his heart. For me there was just a few propane tanks and gas cans, for Demo there were various cigar brands and ingredients for explosives, for Heavy there was the newest copy of a weapon magazine and a book on Norwegian culture as he had recently taken an interest in the place. For my best buddy Engie was a few tools you can only get here in Japan, Medic could get his own shit now because if he was gonna be here then I'll be _damned_ if I get the looks for buying all of those chemicals. Crosshairs just wanted some sake and our resident backstabber didn't want anything.

My back began to hurt as I we came up to the store and I thought of how much the supplies I would be buying were going to weigh as I carry them back to base. I was snapped from my self-loathing by a familiar voice belonging to a certain ogress and standing next to her was that awesome zombie girl we had met a couple of days prior.

Medic returned the ogre's wave and spoke "Hello Tio, how are you today? And I see you've brought miss Zombina with you?"

"Yeah, she has to get some things for her apartment. Oh, and you brought Pyro, it's good to see you." Tio said

"H-hi Doc…" Zombina said

"Mmph hmm mph?" I mumble to Zombina

She looks at me a with confusion "Huh?"

I repeat myself but know it probably won't work any better this time so, I pop Medic in the back of the head and tell him what I asked Zombina but before he could Tio spoke.

"He asked if you were okay." She said causing all of us to stare at her "What?"

"How did you understand what Pyro said?" Medic asks "It has taken us three years to be able to understand him this well."

"It's not that hard, all that you really have to do is listen." She says nonchalantly as I leap up and down clapping my hands at the knowledge there's another person who can understand me now, and so soon after meeting me at that

"Oh, um yeah. I'm fine." She says and quickly lets out a laugh, a shark-like grin to accompany it "So are we just gonna stand around talking all day or are we gonna get this over with?"

"Okay, me and Medic are going to a few of my favorite clothing stores so we probably won't be back for a while." Tio said with a smile

"Wait so you're just gonna ditch me? I wouldn't have bothered to come with you if I knew I'd just be on my own anyway." Zombina practically shouted

"Miss Zombina, you will not be alone. Pyro will be with you, he has to do some shopping as well and I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping you company." Medic assured her

I nod and give a thumbs up "hudda"

"Wait does he not come out of that thing?" she asks gesturing to my suit

"No, I usually have to get him drunk just to give him a check-up." Medic replied

"I don't wanna get seen with somebody in a gasmask, okay? The last thing I need are people thinking they'll get sick just by being around me." Zombina complains and turn to Tio to plead "C'mon Tio, you know what I mean right?"

"Look Zombina I know what you mean but get over it, it's not like we don't get looks anyways. So, Pyro make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble okay?" Tio said, receiving a nod from myself

She was about to protest but by the time she opened her mouth the ogre and the madman had vanished and I could have sworn I saw a pair of dotted outlines where they had been standing. I turned to Zombina and held up my list before mumbling for her to follow. Though much to her dismay she let out a loud groan and was soon walking to my left.

Time skip transition screen of chibi spy standing next to a level 3 sentry with a sapper on it

Zombina's P.O.V.

We had been walking around in silence for some thirty minutes with the exception of the thing I was with occasionally mumbling something as it looked over different things, when it looked away I would try look over its body, trying to find any sign of gender. But the suit it wore was way to baggy for me to clearly make out anything that revealed just what it was, though I was starting to wonder if it was human at all. I'd have to figure it out at some point, this thing was a mystery and it needed to be solved.

It picked up one propane tank and then another, seemingly studying them, weighing them, bringing them up to its mask to… smell them? The thing was looking through these things like it was looking through produce, that was a little confusing but then again so was everything else about this strange creature. Out of all the aspects of the thing though, was the gasmask it constantly wore, the lack of emotion, how not even Doppel had been able to read it like she could the other mercenaries. It was… unsettling to say the least.

"So, how did you guys manage to beat those giants anyway? Me and my team would have had trouble handling three of them, I'm surprised all of you made it out okay." I inquire to lift the awkward mood

He turned to me and audibly sighed before sitting his basket and the propane tank on the bench we were next to, pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled on it for a couple of minutes before handing it to me. The writing was in… charcoal, though it was pretty neat and fancy but got erratic and harder to read as it went on.

It read 'Sniper got one, me and a couple others knocked one off of a cliff and we all butchered the last. It was a bit of a challenge but we've handled worse. As for the all of us getting out alright part… almost all of B.L.U. was wiped out, this wouldn't be a problem if they had gotten themselves into the system but it looks like the bastards got to them during the window after they were removed from Turbine's spawn and before they could put themselves into Suijin's. Two of them made it out alive, it almost one and even though they didn't _die_ on the outside, that doesn't mean that he hasn't croaked on the inside. They lost their team, their _friends_ , _people who called them brother._ I'd be shocked if they did come back and take this job after that, though I'd be shocked if they didn't sign into a mental institution after these past few years.'

After reading that I looked him in the cold glassy eyes of his mask, I couldn't see his face but it's like I can still feel how he hurt as he recalled what had occurred. Though I had to ask it.

"Wait wasn't B.L.U. like, your enemy or something? Why do you care, didn't they shoot at you?"

The thing began to right again, shaking its head a little before handing the note to me.

It read 'In a place where you die a few dozen times a day, eight hours a day, every day of the year except on weekends, you get over it. Grudges aren't professional, we may not look it but we are professionals. Now while I may not have hung around most of them I still didn't hate them, no, I never would have wished _this_ on them.'

The creature picked up its things and nodded forward for us to continue, clearly trying to get off of the topic. I wasn't about to argue, things were getting way to gloomy for my taste. Though with just hose two notes the thing walking in front of me was staring to seem a lot more human, even with the mask.

Tio's P.O.V.

Me and Medic had been to a lot of shops today and he was practically hidden behind all of the bags he'd insisted on carrying. I had to say though he had amazing taste in fashion but I couldn't get him very far away from red, he wouldn't even touch anything blue. Though I guess red's more his color anyway, so why bother myself over it.

The British doctor was such a gentleman and he was genuinely interested in Ogre culture, that was something I hadn't expected, since not even snookums had even asked about it. So, while we were eating I told him about our food, our holidays, even our insecurity about our height. He sat there listening quietly as I rambled on until I got to the part about our coming of age celebration and how I hadn't been able to have mine.

"What?! Why not?" the smaller man asked with some concern

"Oh, you see we just didn't have the right stuff to work with. The celebration needs really specific things that can't be swapped out." I told him shrugging my shoulders "But oh well, why dwell on the past?"

"I couldn't say it better myself." The doctor said

"So, what did you guys do before this anyways? I know it had to do with fighting but not much else." I ask him

He holds his chin for a moment, thinking before he answers "Well, I suppose it's not quite confidential anymore, at least not confidential enough for a man no longer on their payroll to care. You see Miss Tio, we worked for Mango Mann, the son of Redmond Mann. We were tasked with defending his half of the company from his cousin Violeta Mann, the daughter of Blutarch Mann, as well as try to seize her share to add to Mango's."

"We fought in their own personal war for three years and barely ever made real progress toward victory, though I will admit when we would get on to long of a winning streak we would throw a few matches just to make sure not to win the war. Wouldn't want to lose our jobs, now would we? No war meant no money and for what they paid us, we were more than happy to suffer a few humiliation rounds." He finished

"Wait so, you're mercenaries, right? Aren't those like, killers or something?" I asked

"Correct Miss Tio, and yes all of us are killers, myself included. Though I am not the worst person among us, neither am I of the best morality." Medic confirms a little too nonchalantly for what he had just admitted to

"Wait so you're not going to kill anyone, now are you?" I ask starting to get a little nervous and my opinion of the doctor gaining a darker light

"No, no, no, I would not jeopardize this new arrangement with such foolishness." He shook his head before continuing "The only reason I will kill now is to protect those I care for, Heavy, The other R.E.D.'s, myself, and you."

I look at him a little shocked, we had only known each other a couple of days and he was willing to _kill_ for my sake? As _flattering_ as that is, it's still kind of alarming.

"The reason being, you have shown no visible fear of me or the others. Few have done so, especially after they learn what I've told you. So, thank you." He said rising and pulling out his pocket watch "Well as much as I would love to sit and share stories for a while longer I do believe we should be meeting up with the others about now."

I looked at the time on my phone and saw he was right "Yeah, I guess it is." I said before standing up and walking with him to the front of the center getting the pep back in my step, I mean the past is the past and just because it _was_ his job doesn't mean that he's still a killer, right?

Demoman's P.O.V.

I lay in my bed looking at the ceiling, my white kakis loose on my skin. This had been one hell of a few days, hadn't it? My enemies for three years are gone, I lose my job as a mercenary, and I get put on with what are essentially liminal cops.

Yeah it had been an eventful few day, but I would forget the same way all Demomen forget. With one bottle of aged scrumpy at a time, I had almost given the stuff up but with all that's happened recently, I think that I'm justified in a drink or two.

I was about to bring the bottle back to my lips when my phone began to ring with the sound of explosives I loved so much. I picked it up to see who was calling me, probably my papa calling to make sure I'm alright, he had a good sense for these things. When I picked it up though I saw it was a text from Medic.

It read 'Would you mind helping me prepare something for Tio? It's essentially a quinceañera for the ogre culture and she never had the chance to have hers so, I would like you and the others (Tio's friends as well) to help make it happen for her. She is such a nice girl, she deserves this, yes?'

When I finished reading it I immediately put down my bottle and practically shouted "The chica was never given her coming of age celebration?!" I quickly typed I would help before running out of my room to get the others, this had to be perfect and I would make certain of it

 **Well guys that's the end of chapter three and I would just like to say thank you for all the reads this story has gotten. All of the love and support is greatly appreciated.**

 **I don't really have much else to say apart from giving the heads up on some stories I have heard about a season two of the anime will be coming out next year, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Steam: kaiser5578**

 **Twitter: Nightmareslurk**

 **e-mail:** kaiser5578 

**Anyways until next time remember**

 **~NIGHTMARESLURK**


End file.
